Aiyana Black and Nina Lahote
by LovelyRuby
Summary: Nina and Aiyana finally apart of the pack.But being the young sisters of Paul an Jacob is hard. They are always being punished. Nina is dreading having to be mind linked because she's afraid of them finding out more than she wants them too. WARNING HAS SPANKING
1. FIRST MEETING

ALL POV

Seth, Aiyana, and Nina were heading to a pack meeting they all had to go to. Nina and Aiyana were super confused because they were not even wolves yet. When they arrived at Sam and Emily's house the whole pack was sitting at the table.

"What took you so long to get here?" Sam asked slightly frustrated.

"It only took us twenty-five minutes." Nina said with an quickly cut in so Nina won't get them in trouble with her attitude.

"Sorry Sammy we were walking a little slower today." Seth said. Seth sat in the last chair. So Nina sat on Paul's lap and Aiyana sat in Jacob's lap.

"So I decided to bring all of us together before the meeting with the elders because I want to make sure there Will be no problems out of any of you. So let me go over the rules 1. Don't speak unless spoken too 2. Absolutely no disrespect 3. Listen" Sam said strictly.

"Why do me and Nina have to go?" Aiyana said.

"Yeah we don't go to these " Nina agreed.

"Well an Elder informed me that you both are near shifting." Sam said. Nina's heart started to beat quickly.

"How do they even know?" She said panicked.

"Don't question what she has predicted, So you both are coming along." Sam said.

"Whatever" Nina said now with an attitude. Paul quickly popped her thigh.

"Don't start"Paul said angry.

"Sorry"she said.

"Anyone out of line tonight will be punished" Sam said with a lot of authority in his voice.

"Yes sir" they all said.

"Alright be there on time at eight, don't be late" Sam said.

A/N First time writer hope you all like? ﾟﾘﾊ?  
Love reviews and comments ? ﾟﾑﾍ?


	2. FIRST MEETING PART TWO

Nina's point of view

"We are so dead Aiyana" I said. So me an Aiyana were watching videos and somehow lost track of time Sam is going to kill us.

"I know I know Nina but we are only fifteen min late...That's not too bad right?" Aiyana said nervously.

"Yes it's bad it's always too bad to them" I said.

"Their over there by the bonfire let's go before we are late even more than we already are."Aiyana said. We headed over there quickly we tried to be discreet but failed. I sat on the the log next to Sam. He put his hand on my leg and squeezed it hard. That told me we were in trouble later. He kept his hand there and I started listening to Harry.

"The Cullen's have warned us that there is a possibility Victoria is making an army of new vampires... She is doing that to go against them and try to kill Bella"Harry said. Why should we care I thought to myself. I thought it Aiyana said it.

"Why should we care" Aiyana said with an Attitude she hates Bella. Sam looked over glaring.

"Silence Aiyana" he said. Aiyana put her head down and said sorry.

"It is our job to protect these lands and that's what we will do Aiyana...Now it's been predicted that you both will shift and become apart of rare group of female shifters."Harry said.

"I don't wanna shift right now" I said. They are gonna find out even more of my business. I can't have the pack knowing everything. Sam squeezed my leg harder and said "Enough both of you" referring to me and Aiyana.

"I'm sure you will handle them accordingly Sam" Harry said.

"Yes sir" Sam replied.

"Alright everyone keep an eye out and more patrolling... Goodnight everyone" Harry ended. The meeting is over and Sam turns to us looking very pissed.

"You both come to my house and everyone could go home for the night and be ready in the morning"he said. I let out a sigh we are in trouble once again.


	3. FIRST MEETING CONTINUED

We got to Sam's house and I knew what was coming. Sam paced back and forth like twice then stopped.

"Why were you late?"He asked somewhat calm.

"We lost track of time." I said.

"Doing what"he asked.

"We were watching videos on my phone after homework and accidentally forgot about the meeting." Aiyana said. Trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"You both know how important it is to be on time when the elders want to meet." Sam said.

"Sorry Sammy"Aiyana said.

"Don't Sammy me right now"he said. At least she tried I thought to myself.

"You broke the rules don't speak unless spoken too, also you were disrespectful. So let's get this over with. Nina you first Aiyana get in the corner." He said. WTF why do I have to first. I just sat there not wanting to move I was terrified of spankings. They hurt you and your dignity.

"Nina get over here now" he said losing his calm.

"Can we let this one go please it was our very first meeting. It won't happen again."I begged.

"No get up now"he said. I sighed and walked over to him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over his lap. He started the assault on my ass right away.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"PLEASE SAMMY STOP I'M SORRY" I SOBBED. My pleas fell deaf on his ears he kept going.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

After what felt like forever he stopped. He lifted me up on his lap and I cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for everything Sammy" I sobbed. "I know baby relax." He said.

Aiyana's Point of view

I hated hearing Nina get spanked I knew it hurt so bad. After Nina calmed down Sam called me over. FUCK FUCK I'm not ready.

"Aiyana get over here let's get this over with" he said losing his patience. I turned around and walked towards him. Nina took my spot in the corner. He pulled me over his lap and started the spanking right away.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

As much as I wanted to hold it in I couldn't, it hurt so bad. I started to sobbed onto his leg. "Please stop"I cried

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

He finally stopped and pulled me up on his lap. I cried onto his shirt. He rubbed my back until I was calm.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I know baby"he said. I got off his lap and he called Nina over.

"I love you both but you can't be late or speak out at Harry ever again are we understood?" He said.

"Yes sir" we both said. "Alright go straight home both of you no stops" he said.

"Yes sir" we gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed out. I'm exhausted and thank God tomorrow is Saturday.

A/N HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE ? ﾟﾤﾗ 


	4. THE CLIFF

Nina's point of view

For some reason I'm up early on a Saturday. I tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work. So I decided to just get up. Before I got in the shower I called Aiyana to wake her up.

"Hello" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Wake up and get ready, I can't go back to sleep" I said.

"And your waking me up because... "She said.

"Cause I wanna go to the cliff and I don't wanna walk a mile by myself... Please." I said.

"Fiiinnnee give me about 45 minutes" she said.

"Yay! Love you!" I said.

"Mhm" she replied. Then hung up. I got off the bed and got in the shower. I love feeling the hot water in the morning. I washed my hair and my body and headed out. I decided not to wear makeup and just go bare face. I went in my room and put on some sweats and a cropped tube shirt. I love this shirt it makes everything look good. I put on my shoes and headed out. Aiyana was in the living room already.

"Morning beautiful"I said.

"Mhm why couldn't you sleep?" She asked.

"I don't know I tried for like 20 minutes still didn't work"I replied.

"You usually sleep till noon.. that's weird"she said.

"Oh well want breakfast real quick?"I asked.

"Yeah" she headed to the kitchen and I pulled out two bowls and some milk and cereal.

"Do you know where everyone is?"she asked.

"Ummm...I think Sam said they had to train today or something like that, you know how he is, training starts at like 7am"I replied.

"Urgh..I don't know If I can get up that early on a Saturday"she said.

"Me either but that's not what I'm scared of is that stupid mind link or something. Seth said he gets in more trouble because everyone could know what your thinking." I said worried.

"I know girl you're dead meat if they find out"she said worried.

"Maybe I should just break up with him right now and just save myself the pain."I said.

"He just asked you out two weeks ago though"she replied.

"I know but I think them finding out I have a boyfriend is more painful." I said.

"Maybe they won't be so upset about it you never know" she said trying to sound optimistic. Is she crazy they are gonna kill me.

"You and I both know that is not true" I said. We finished breakfast and started walking towards our favorite cliff. It's a mile walk but we didn't mind that so much. We were quiet for awhile then Aiyana spoke up.

"Ok so like are you nervous, about them seeing us naked all the time." She asked. I was confused what is she talking about now.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Well Leah told me that when you shift your naked."she said. I looked at her like she was crazy I did not know that.

"There is another reason I don't wanna shift right now. We are not nine anymore being naked in front of them is not comfortable."I said.

"We can't stop it Nina"she said. "I know"

We finally got to the cliff. I love this place it's so peaceful and quiet. No one is here to bother you or tell you what to do.

"Let's jump" Aiyana said out of nowhere. Sometimes I believe she is crazy.

"Are you crazy" I asked.

"The guys do it all the time"she replied.

"I don't wanna get my clothes wet"I said.

"Let's skinny dip it will be fun." She said.

"The water is probably freezing Aiyana" I said trying to get her to change her mind.

"We have been in this water a thousand times. The cold never bothered us anyway." She replied.

" Okay Elsa if we die it's your fault" I said. We started stripping.

"You choose to do this the day I go braless." I said.

"I don't have one on either we'll be fine"she said. Once we in just our underwear we looked over the cliff.

"That's a far jump"Aiyana said.

"No shit Sherlock change your mind yet?" I asked.

"Nope..Let's get a running start"she answered. I rolled my eyes. We held hands.

"Okay on three" she said. I nodded scared as hell.

"One...Two...Three." we ran and jumped off. We were both screaming till we landed in the water. Once we came up back to the surface Aiyana screamed.

"The currents are too strong for us to get to the beach go to the rocks" I swam to the rocks the currents were super strong I felt like I was being pulled under. Finally I made it to a rock and pulled myself up with Aiyana. She started freaking out.

"We're fucking stuck what are we gonna do! we can't get to beach" she yelled. After I caught my breath I looked at her told her to relax.

" Chill out Aiyana I'm sure someone has to be nearby. Remember the guys are training today. Let's yell for them." I said. She looked at me in panic.

"No way we are gonna get in trouble. They gonna get really mad." She said.

"Well we can't stay down here" I said.

"How did the guys do it." She asked

"They are fucking wolves Aiyana! They probably swam against the current easily." I yelled

"Maybe we should have waited until we shifted"she said.

"Ya think urgh I knew we shouldn't have jumped. " I said.

"Sorry" Aiyana said.

"It's not your fault...It is kind of but who cares I still jumped with you. Let's call out their names."I said

"JACOB"she yelled.

"PAUL"I yelled. 

PAUL'S Point of view

I was about to play fight with Seth when I think I heard someone calling my name.

"Shhhhh..."I said to the pack. Everyone was quiet and then you could definitely hear it Aiyana and Nina were calling me and Jacob.

"Where are they?"Jacob asked

"By the cliff I think, let's go" Sam said. We all started running towards the cliff. Still in wolf form. Something's wrong. What did they get themselves into now. We reached the cliff and saw a pile of clothes.

"What were they thinking, they jumped!" I said. Sam walked over and looked down he saw both Aiyana and Nina on a rock.

"They are stuck I guess they realized they weren't strong enough to go against the current. We need to go down to the far end of the beach." Sam said. Seth grabbed their clothes because he knows how they feel about being bare in front of gonna have to just get used to that.

Aiyana's Point of view  
I fucked up again maybe this wasn't the best idea. I just got me and Nina in trouble.

"JACOOOB!" I yelled.

"PAUL" Nina yelled.

"Wait I think I just saw a black wolf peaked over they're coming down Nina they know!" I said happy and scared.

"Thank you Lord...Hope they are bringing a boat for ours asses"she said.

Paul's Point of view.

We got to the end of the beach and me Jacob started swimming towards where they were. When we got there Nina and Aiyana were sitting with their knees to their chest on a rock. Nina saw us first.

" Ummm what are you guys doing?"she asked. Is she fucking serious right now.

"We're here to get you come on." I said

"Ummm do you see how big those waves are."Aiyana said.

"Yes Aiyana we can handle it come on."Jacob said. Aiyana climbed into Jacob's arms. But Nina stayed on the rock. I know she is scared out of her mind right now.

"Baby girl I got you it's ok come on"I said.

"Paul I'm scared the waves are too big" she cried.

"Do you trust me?"I said.

"Yes"she said quietly.

"Come on baby girl"I said. She finally opened up her arms and climbed onto me. She pressed up against me very tightly.

"Ok Jake let's go" I said we started swimming back. "Nina we're gonna go under real quick"I told her. She looked at me with scared eyes and nodded. We went under and me and Jacob were able to swim faster. Finally we got to the shore. I put Nina down. Her and Aiyana turned away from us and got dress quickly.

"What were you thinking"Sam yelled. They turned around.

"We see you guys do it all the time, thought it was okay"Aiyana said. Sam shook his head.

"We'll deal with this later let's go to the house"he said.

A/N I'm kinda iffy on this chapter  
But this scene will be finished and NINA AND AIYANA SHIFT NEXT CHAPTER ? ﾟﾑﾍ HOPE U LIKE? ﾟﾘﾍ


	5. SHIFTING FOR THE FIRST TIME

Aiyana's Point of view.

I really hope they let this one slide. I didn't Know we couldn't swim back to the beach. We finally made it back to the house after a quiet mile walk.

"Hang out in the house for the rest of the day"Sam said. Me and Nina didn't argue we went into Sam's house quietly. It's still really early in the day so I guess they still have to train or something. When we walked in the house Emily was in the kitchen. She peeked around the corner and saw us.

"Hey girls" she said sweetly. She looked at our faces and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"she asked.

"Me and Aiyana went cliff jumping and kinda got stuck on the rock cause we couldn't swim back to the shore"Nina said.

"So we had to get help from them" I said. She came up to us and gave us a hug.

"I'm glad you two are okay"she said.

"We gotta be in the house for the rest of the day."Nina said.

"Well I was gonna make the boys a million sandwiches wanna help? cause I know they'll be back in a hour hungry as hell. You know them they can eat the whole fridge." She said. We giggled and headed into the kitchen to help her out. We got out three loaves of bread and the other needed supplies. We sat at the table and started on the sandwiches.

"Anything new with you Em?"Nina asked.

"No not really same old same old...Oh wait there kinda is something." She said.

"Spill" I said. She started smiling really big.

" Me and Sam started thinking about kids"she said super excited.

"No way!"Nina said.

"Em that's amazing." I said. Finally they start thinking about kids.

"Yeah I think we're both ready Ya know... i don't know how soon though so don't go saying anything."she said.

"Our lips are sealed" I said.

"What about you two anything I don't know about."she asked.

"Well an Elder predicted me and Nina are going to shift soon I guess." I replied.

"Oh yeah Sam told me about that ...Are you guys ready?"she asked.

"I don't know to be honest"I said.

"Absolutely not" Nina said. Emily looked at her funny. She might as well tell Emily.

"Why do you say that Nina" said Emily.

"Ummm...I guess I'm just not ready Ya know."she replied lamely. She could've thought of a better answer. Emily looked at her with suspicion.

"Nina what are you keeping from me"Emily said. Nina looked up at Emily and sighed.

"Em I really really really need you to keep this between us. Like this could get me in a lot of trouble."Nina said.

"So this is something they can't know?"Emily said.

"If they find out she is gonna get it bad."I said.

"Emily promise me you won't tell Sam."Nina asked. Emily looked at the both of and sighed.

"As long as you're not in danger. Sam won't hear a word from me."Emily said. Nina nodded.

"Emily..I ...I have a boyfriend."Nina said. Emily nearly dropped the sandwich she was making. She looked at Nina wide eyed.

"I hope you are kidding...(Nina shook her head no)...Nina I know you want to be a normal teenage girl with a boyfriend but you can't. You're breaking the most important rule NINA. Do you know what the elders will do to you if they find out. They're gonna think to you have done something with this boy." Emily said. Emily was freaking out. She was pacing back and forth at this point. Nina looked sick to her stomach. I feel so bad I know how much she likes him.

" I haven't done a thing with him I swear."Nina said.

"Do you think all those old men are gonna believe you...They are gonna make huge deal of this saying you brought shame on your family ,pack everything."Emily said.

"I Know Emily... I don't know what the fuck to do anymore... I was fine until Sam told us we're near shifting, I can't hide anything if I shift. Paul,Sam.. They're gonna kill me."Nina cried. At this point you could see that it was really sinking in for her. Even if she broke up with him now she couldn't hide. She was sobbing. Emily was leaning on the counter still trying to comprehend this whole thing. I got up to comfort Nina. She was crying non stop. A moment later Sam and the rest of the guys walked in. We all looked up. Nina started wiping her face and tried to stop crying. The pack walks right through the door perfect timing I thought sarcastically.

"What's going on in here?"Sam asked in a serious tone. Emily was silent for a few moments and then spoke up.

"Ummm... Nothing I know you guys are hungry come eat."she said attempting to change the subject. She brought the sandwiches to the table.

"Come on sit eat don't just stand there."she said. The boys did eventually sit and start eating. It was quiet for awhile.

"What happened in here looks like things got intense " Embry asked. I rolled my eyes he just had to be the one to bring it up again. Doesn't anyone around here know how to leave things alone.

"Yeah what was going on here."Sam added. Both me and Nina looked to Emily. To be honest it looked liked she didn't know what to say also. After a few moments of silence Emily spoke up.

"Girl stuff nothing you boys need to worry about"Emily said.

"Then why was Nina crying"Paul said. JUST LEAVE IT ALONE I THOUGHT ANGRILY. "Well..just leave it"Emily said.

NINA'S Point of view.

I can't be in this house anymore. I'm mad sad annoyed all at the same time. Before I get myself in more trouble i'm just gonna go home. I can handle Paul's questions at home just not everybody at once.

"Well it's a good time for a nap. I'm going home... Aiyana you coming?" I asked.

"Uh yeah I wanna go home too" she replied. We got up from the table and headed out.

"We're not done yet... We still need to talk about that cliff situation." Sam said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I turned around

"We can always talk about that later...Can we go? ... Please." I asked.  
He nodded his head with that we were out the door.

"I couldn't handle being in there another moment... It felt like everything was crashing down." I said.

"I understand I hate when they keep poking at something it's annoying." Aiyana said.

"Ya know one day we should have a road trip me, you, Emily, and Leah... That would be so fun to get away from this reservation for a while."I said hopeful.

"That does sound nice but I don't know if that will ever happen... I hope you were serious about this nap cause right now I could sleep till tomorrow."she said. I laughed a little bit.

"Yeah I'm serious I'm exhausted after all of today's events." I said. We finally reached my house first.

"See you tomorrow Nina"Aiyana said walking away. "See you tomorrow beautiful" I replied. I walked through the door and headed straight upstairs to my room. I plopped on my bed and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

~THE NEXT DAY ~

Nina's Point of view

I woke in a pool of sweat. I looked at my clock and it was 4 in the morning. I felt like I was on fire. Oh no what the fuck is happening. I grabbed my phone and dialed Aiyana.

"Oh my God Nina I think it's happening.!"she shouted.

"Fuck fuck fuck What should we do? I'm scared." I said.

"I don't know what to do I'm gonna tell Jacob."she said.

"Ok ok I guess I will see you later." I hung up. WHY NOW! I got off my bed and started walking back n forth. Just cool down. I turned my fan on opened my window. Nothing is working it's like I keep getting hotter and hotter. I couldn't take it anymore.

"PAUL...PAUL!" I yelled. A few moments later he came through my door.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I..I feel like I'm burning up." I said. A look of realization hit his face.

"It's gonna be ok you're about to shift" he said. I shook my head I didn't want to believe it.

"Yes you are Nina... I need to get you outside right now." He said. He picked me up bridal style and ran down stairs and out of the door. He put me down.

"What do I do?"I said.

"Focus on shifting just think about it" he replied. I started to cry

" Does it hurt?" I said. He laughed and shook his.

"No it doesn't you can do it baby"he said. He kissed my forehead and backed up. I might as well just accept it. Here goes nothing. I started to think about being a wolf. A Moment later I heard my clothes rip to shreds. I looked down at my feet and they were paws. I was shocked. I looked up and saw Paul smiling. I was towering over him. Breath Nina Breath.

"Nina is that you?" A voice said but in my head.

"Aiyana?"I said.

"OMG it is real"she sounded shocked.

"Where are you?"i asked.

"Meet me by the edge in the forest"she replied. I started running away from Paul. I was going so fast it felt so unreal. I felt so free and alive running. I saw another wolf.

"Aiyana? OMG!" i screamed.

"NINA WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS". We started circling each other.

"What do I look like Nina?"she asked me.

"Your brown with blondish shrieks you look beautiful."i said.

" Your Grey and white u look fucking awesome" we laughed.

"We're huge asf"Aiyana thought.

"Yes I was towering over Paul it felt so good." I said.

"Not for long little sis" a voice said and it definitely sounded like Paul. We turned and saw nine wolves who were larger than us.

"What the fuck is this... I just can't..."Aiyana thought.

"They cheated they're on fucking wolf steroids"I thought. We started laughing.

"watch your mouth" that sounded like Jacob.

"That's not fair it was in my head... Not my fault." Aiyana said. A wolf that looked like Aiyana started growling. Guess that's Jake.

"Yay! We shifted fun over how do we go back to normal the last thing I want is you guys in my head." I said.

"Yeah it's too early for all this anyway" Seth thought.

"Can we finish this lovely introduction in the in like five hours I need more sleep."Leah said.

"We woke the beast" I thought.

"I can hear you Nina" she replied.

"Good"I said. I was starting to get grumpy.

"Nina stop"Paul said.

"I'm going home" Aiyana said.

"Everyone shut up and go home be back up by nine" Sam said. I was not looking forward to the rest of this Sunday. 


	6. THE FIRST DAY

Nina's Point of view

Me and Paul went home and he went right back to sleep. I stayed up just thinking about everything that happened this weekend. I thought it was gonna be a chill kind of weekend, guess not. I started to think about Anthony, maybe thinking about him now would get it all out of my system. I had crush on him since grade 6. But we just stayed really good friends until homecoming he finally asked me out. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life. I told him we had to keep it low-key because of how my brother is. I didn't go into full details but he said he understood. The last two weeks have been so fun we had homeroom together, we spent lunch together, but after school we would never have time because I would have to walk with Seth and Aiyana. Maybe it's a bad idea to drag him along like this he doesn't deserve that. But I deserve to be happy and fucking normal for once. Every girl highschool gets to at least have one boyfriend. Sometimes I really wish I wasn't on this reservation. I feel so trapped sometimes by these standards a young lady should uphold. I'm not meant to stay in the house all day have kids and listen to Alpha Sam and other men for the rest of my life. I don't think my mom wanted that for me , at least that's what I like to think. The sun was coming up and I looked out the window slightly annoyed. I still got a few hours though. I found a new outfit to put it was a sundress with a built in bra. It went all the way to the ground. This is really pretty I thought. I'm definitely not ruining this dress. I started to brush my hair out. I think I need a haircut. No nevermind I'll keep it long for now. After that I just went back to the bed and chilled on my phone and waited for Paul to wake up.

AIYANA'S Point of view

I think I'm still in shock. I really can't believe it I'm a wolf. I don't know how to feel right now. I'm feeling all type of emotions. I didn't go back to sleep I just lied awake. I saw the sun starting to come out. Might as well get ready. I do not want to do this, but of course I have no choice. I got up and put on a bra and a jumper. This should be easy to take off and put on. I put my hair in a bun, I didn't feel like brushing it out. I sat on my bed and looked at my phone. I was a little surprised to see I had some text messages from Anthony. I opened to see what's wrong.  
"Hey Aiyana...ummm have you heard from Nina"  
"She hasn't messaged me back since Friday night"  
"Is everything ok?"

Why hasn't she text him back? What should I say?

"Hey Anthony Nina got her phone taken away Friday but she should get it back today"  
I sent him the message. He should fall for it. I decided to call Nina, I don't want her stressing herself out about this too much. I dialed her up

"Hey you stayed up?"she said

"Yeah couldn't really sleep"

"Yeah me too"she said

"Anthony texted me"I said

"Really? What did he say?" She said.

"He said he's worried you haven't texted him back since Friday... I told him you got your phone taken away and that your gonna get it back today" I said

"Thanks I just didn't really know what to say to him so I haven't texted him back I don't know if I should keep lying or just tell him the truth... I know this relationship isn't gonna work I just don't know if I'm ready to give it up. He makes me so happy ya know" she said. My heart ached for her. Anthony really does make her happy.

"Nina I know this sucks major ass but I don't want you to get in trouble. I know yesterday keeping this a secret was easy but things changed overnight. It's not worth the stress of knowing they could find out any second." I said. I heard Nina sigh. She was probably crying.

"I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow and tell him...We can't go out. It's for the best right?"she said.

"Yeah it's for the best I'm sorry girl"I said

"It's not your fault that we can't be normal for once. I wish things were different"she said.

"Me too. But for now let's just be good okay" I said.

"Yeah I guess" she replied.

"Alright I'll see you in a few okay"I said.

"Okay later"she replied.

I hung up. I was heading down the hallway and ran into Jacob. He kissed my forehead.

"Hey where you going?"he said.

"To get some food want some ?"I asked.

"Yeah a sandwich"he said. He's gonna turn into a sandwich one day.

"I swear that's all you eat." I said. He laughed and continued to his room I think. I went into the kitchen fixed myself some cereal and made him a sandwich. It was like 8:30 we had half an hour. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV till Jake was ready. About twenty minutes later he came out and we headed to Sam's place. When we got there everyone was already there. I went over to Nina and gave her a hug.

"Feeling better?"I asked.

"Yeah"she replied. It got quiet and I turned to Sam.

"Today we have to go to the Cullen's."he said. Some of the boys let out a groan.

"Why?"Paul asked.

"Jasper wants to give us tips to handle newborn vampires. They're a lot different than the ones we usually deal with. We need to make sure we are prepared for anything."he said. I rolled my eyes, every since that Bella chick came she's been causing problems. I don't know why Jake likes her so much.

"Is there a problem Aiyana?"Sam asked taking me out my thoughts.

"No sir" I put my head down.

"I don't want any problems today we're just gonna watch...Simple" he said. Me, Nina and Leah went behind a tree.

"You guys okay?"she asked.

"Yeah" we both replied.

"Look I know you're both worried about the mind link thing but it's not too bad"she said.

"How do you handle it" Nina asked.

"Don't think loud keep your thoughts vague and quiet. Trust me it works. When we get back look up a book about female wolves you might find some more info that might help. I've been trying but the elders are around that library all the time." She said.

"Of course they're always around it. They don't want us knowing anything"Nina said. We heard a growl.

"We're taking too long hurry."Leah said. We took off our clothes.

"Don't forget this tree" I said before we all shifted. Sam started running and the rest of us followed behind. We got to where the Cullen's were this was actually my first time seeing all of them except Edward. Me and Nina sat in the back. Edward gave us a funny look. Like he was confused.

"Why is he looking at us like that?"Nina asked.

"I don't know that's weird"I said.

"He's probably just reading your thoughts" Quil said.

"Everybody fucking read minds nowadays" Nina thought angrily. I could feel her anger this was getting weird.

"Watch it Nina"Paul said. Edward spoke up.

"Jasper just wants to give everyone a little bit more insight on dealing with newborn vampires... They're a lot more dangerous" he said.

"Well show us then" Sam said. Edward gave a nod and stepped back. I see Bella walk over to Jacob.

"Hey Jake" she said.

"the bitch just can't stay away from you can she"I thought. Everyone snickered.

"Shut up Aiyana" Jake said. It's so irritating how he defends her every second.

"Get over it" Jake said.

"Why don't you get over her she clearly likes the leech more you, so stop trying it's getting sad to watch" Nina said annoyed with Jacob and Bella. Me, Paul and Leah started laughing. Can't lie it was funny. Jacob started to growl.

"Everyone cool it and pay attention for once"Sam Said. We looked to see Jasper and his girlfriend friend fighting.

"They're kinda cute " Nina thought.

"Ain't nothing cute about that"Jared said. Jared is always like that. If it isn't Kim they're ugly. About an hour later I guess the training session ended. It wasn't even training more like violent flirting I thought.

"Jealous much" Collin said.

"Shut up Collin"I said back. Think quietly Aiyana. We headed back. Me, Nina, and Leah went behind the tree got dressed.

"Glad that is over" Nina said.

"Usually Sam has us doing more shit but I guess not today... And I think that's the reason why." She said. I looked at her confused then me and Nina looked towards the house. Nina sighed looking annoyed.

"Rachel's home...How wonderful" she said sarcastically. By the house Emily, Kim, and Rachel standing outside looking excited. Even baby Claire was here. Claire jumped up and down excitedly.

"Beach day!"she screamed.

"That's right baby girl"Quil said. He picked her up and swung her around. I would have thought it was cute if I wasn't so moody right now.

"Well I'm not going. I always sit there and look a bitter bitch I'm sick of that shit."Leah said.

"To be honest I don't wanna go either." Nina said.

"What are we going to do?"I said.

"Let's check out the libraries"Leah said.

"That's a good Idea the elders might not be there it's really early"I said.

"Ok let's leave now before anyone ask"Nina said. We we're heading to the car then Paul called Nina. She sighed and headed towards him and Rachel.

A/N. Thanks to everyone who reads my story. I hope you enjoyed ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾊ? ﾟﾘﾊ


	7. THE BOOK

NINA'S POV

I walked over to Paul and Rachel. I smiled and gave Rachel a hug. "It's been so long!" I said. She smiled

"I missed you so much!" she said. I said the same back. But the only difference between us is she being genuine.

"Where were you headed?" Paul said.

"Oh uh...since Rachel is here I thought I should go shopping for the house a little bit." I said.

"You don't want to go to the beach?" he replied.

"Ummmm... I think I had enough of the beach this weekend." I said. I wasn't lying after the cliff I wanted to take a break from large bodies of water.

"All right I filled the car up with gas, be careful and don't come home too late" He said.

"Yes sir' I said. I turned around and headed back to Aiyana and Leah.

"Alright let's go" I said.

"What did you tell Paul?" Leah asked.

"OH I just told him that I'm going to run some errands for the house "I said.

"Wow he actually believed that?' Aiyana said.

"Surprisingly he did. I think he was infatuated with Rachel so he wasn't really concerned about what I was doing." I replied. We walked to my house and got in the car. It was a quick ride to the small building we call a library. Aiyana walked up to the door and it opened.

"It's not locked thank god" she said. We peeked in to see if anyone was there. To our luck it was empty. We walked in completely and started to walk around. Most of the books in here were old stories. About 15 minutes later we still haven't found a book about female shapeshifter.

"You guys maybe there isn't a book on it." Aiyana said.

"There has to be we aren't the first female shapeshifters "Leah said. I was walking past another shelf and I spotted a small door.

"Hey guys there's another room" I said. They came to where I was.

"Well what are we waiting for? Open it Nina" Leah said. I don't know why but something told me if we go in here, we're getting in trouble.

"I don't know you guys' maybe we shouldn't" I said.

"It's probably just storage "Aiyana said. I opened the door and walked in with them following behind. This room was definitely not storage. There was one shelf full of books and a table with a few chairs. These books seemed a lot more important than the ones in the main room. We walked up to the shelf and I spotted a small book that said "Tsa'ii Ma'iitsoh".

"You guys I think this is the one" I said.

"Are you sure what's that mean?" Leah asked.

"I think it means girl wolf... I'm not sure let's look" I said. I sat down in one of the chairs and they looked over my shoulder. I opened it to the first page and it was a sketch of a girl body and dog.

"We finally find something and there's no English translation "Aiyana said annoyed.

"Why didn't the elders put English translation like the other books? "Leah said.

"We clearly aren't supposed to know what's in here and my Quileute isn't that good." I said.

"What are you girls doing in here?" we looked up scared. I quickly hid the book under the table. When I looked I saw Harry.

"Oh umm hi Harry" Leah said.

"What are you doing in here?" He repeated.

"We were just looking for a book about the family tree?" I said.

"You can't be in here... the door was locked do you have a key? "He said. I was confused the door wasn't locked.

"Harry the door was unlocked" Leah said. "No It wasn't it's never unlocked. Out now!" He yelled. I managed to slip the book under my dress. I pressed it to my leg till we got to the car.

"I never seen Harry get like" Leah said.

"That's a room they definitely didn't want us to know about" Aiyana said.

"Well I still got the book" I announced.

"Are you insane?" Leah said.

"I really want to know what's in here" I said.

"You're the only one we know that knows Quileute...and you said you can't read it that good." Aiyana said.

"What if we go to the leeches? The old guy must know some cause he was the one who made the treaty. "I said.

" No, absolutely not, you officially lost your mind. We literally are banned from going over there Sam finds out our asses is grass." Leah said.

"Jacob went there once" I said.

"Because of his undying love for Bella he's the only exception. We can only go there unless he says so "Leah said.

"Leah don't you want to know what's in here. Plus they are far enough they're at the beach. They won't find out." Aiyana said. Leah looked like she was having a debate in her mind.

"I hope you guys know this is a dumb plan "She said. I smiled

"Well it's worth a shot" I said. I started up the car and started driving to the Cullen's house. Once we actually arrived at the house I started to get second thoughts about the whole idea. But the Cullen's probably knew we were already there. I took a deep breath and got out the car. Aiyana and Leah followed. We started walking to the door.

"So what exactly are we going to say? Oh, hey can you translate this for us?" Aiyana said sarcastically. But that was exactly what I had planned on saying.

"Well what should we say then?" I replied.

"This is stupid" Leah said shaking her head. "We shouldn't be here "She continued.

" Well we got this far no turning back now...And besides how are the boys going to find out their at La Push right now. "I said. We finally reached the door and I knocked. Edward opened the door and he gave me Aiyana that funny look again.

"Hello ladies" He said. We stayed silent for a moment then I spoke up since Aiyana and Leah suddenly lost their tongue.

"Hi...Umm...We were wondering if we could speak to umm...the doctor" I said. I want to slap myself how I could forget the man's name. I put my head down and silently cursed at myself.

"She means Carlisle" Leah said. I turned and gave her a small glare. Now she speaks when I fuck up. She tried to hold in a laugh.

"Yeah sure please come in." Edward said. This is the first time I ever been in their house it was super nice.

"Wow nice place "Aiyana said.

"Thanks come this way" Edward said. We followed him into a living room and everyone was there including Bella. Great she is going to run her mouth to Jacob. I heard Aiyana sigh and I already knew what she was thinking. I never felt this awkward in my life. I broke the silence and looked to Carlisle.

"Hi Dr. Carlisle we need you to translate somethings for us if you wouldn't mind." I said. He smiled and said "Of Course". He walked from around the couch and towards us. We kind of stood of to the side of the living room. I handed him the small book.

"Oh wow I haven't spoken Quileute in a long time." He said.

"Do you know someone who does other than the people in our tribe we really need to know what's in this book" Aiyana said.

"Oh no worries I'm sure I could still translate this "He said. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Would you mind I kept this for a few days I can write down the translations for you" he asked.

"Yeah sure no problem take your time" I said. Leah hit me on my arm. I knew what it meant. We really don't have the time for him to take his time but I didn't want to say that.

"Thank you for doing this we really appreciate it ...but we should head out now" Aiyana said.

"Yeah thank you "I said.

"You're welcome" He replied. We turned and started to head for the door.

"Oh wait should I just give it Jacob when I'm done?" He all turned around in panic and said No!

"Umm we can um stop by sometime next weekend?" I said. He nodded and we continued to the door. Once we were out the house Leah started shouting.

"Really Nina they're going to know the book is missing by then" she yelled.

"Well we're just going to have to take that chance because I want to know what's in the book. They are keeping something for us. Don't you want to know what it is?" I yelled back. She sighed and put her hands to her face.

"Guys calm down let's just go because we already know Bella is going to say something to Jacob about us being here. Let's just handle one thing at a time ok." Aiyana said. She's right there is so much shit going on right now let's just take it slow. I dropped off Leah at home first.

"Can I stay at your house tonight" Aiyana said. "Yeah of course" I said.

Aiyana's Pov

I really didn't feel like going home. I didn't want to deal with Rachel right now. We haven't really been in a good place since she left. Also I didn't want to deal with Jacob and my dad with all their questions. Sometimes I feel like I'm being suffocated in that house. I took my phone out and texted Jacob saying I was staying at Nina's for the night.

"What's on your mind girl" Nina asked.

"Rachel's home and I know my dad is going to try and force me to talk to her and be nice. It's like they just won't leave it alone. Me and Rachel were never really close anyway I was fine when she left. It was Jacob who was messed up about it." I said.

"Yeah Rachel and Jacob seemed a lot closer" Nina replied.

"Why can't she just stay gone like Rebecca?" I sighed. Don't get me wrong I love my sister it's just a lot more complicated that.

"Paul is why. The last time she visited she practically moved into my house" Nina said. I laughed. It was true Rachel basically stayed at Paul's house the last time she came back.

"I disappear in the background every time she's around Paul. It gets annoying." Nina continued.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be it's 'not your fault. That's his imprint it's suppose like that" she replied.

"Do you think we'll ever imprint?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't know" she said.

"I feel like after shifting we know nothing "I said.

" I agree. But that's going to change that book is going to tell us something." She said. I hope so. We got back to her house and no one was home. We straight up to her room.

"Hey what about your school stuff "she said.

" I'll pick it up in the morning." I replied. When i got in bed next to Nina i fell asleep instantly today was a long day.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	8. BUSTED

Nina's pov

Aiyana and I woke up a little late the next morning so we had to rush to get to school. Today was the day I tell Anthony that we can't go out anymore. Wow my relationship only lasted about three weeks. I walked into period 1 with Aiyana and there in the back waiting for me was Anthony. He gave me that beautiful smile and my heart started to ache. Why did it have to be like this. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"hey you" I said.

"hey baby I you missed you all weekend" he said so sweetly. "I'm sorry some very unexpected events happened" I replied.

"Really Are you okay? I know paul took your phone for awhile"He said

"No worries I'm fine with a little begging Paul gave it back. But there is something I have to tell you" I said. My heart started to pound a thousand beats per minute. Anthony twisted his face a little bit.

"What is it Nina?"he asked

"Anthony...I really like you when you asked me out it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. But we...we can't go out anymore" I actually said it and now I can't help but feel like complete shit. I finally looked up at his face and he looked sad, angry and, shocked.

"Please say something" I said

He shook his head and looked away from me."Why?"he asked.

"Anthony I promise it's not anything you did your perfect." I replied.

"Then why are your breaking up with me?" He asked again

"I can't tell you that" I said putting my head down.

He shook his head and got up from his desk and left class. I started to cry. Aiyana looked back at with a sad look on her face. She came to the back by my desk.

"Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes let's go to the bathroom okay" she said. I nodded my head and I followed her to the bathroom down the hall. Once we got inside my sobs became a little louder.

"Aiyana why me? Why can't we do things other normal teenagers do?" I sobbed to her. She rubbed my back and held me.

"I don't know girl it's just the way things are for us. But breaking up for Anthony is the best. I don't want you to get in trouble with the pack they would beat you senseless and if the elders found out you would have been shamed. you don't deserve that baby girl" Aiyana replied to me.

"I know but when will things change?" I asked.

"I don't know but maybe one day. At least you and anthony didn't do anything." she said, I froze in her arms. She backed up a little and looked at me.

"You guys didn't do anything right? That's what you told me and Emily" she said trying to confirm.

"Well..." I said.

"Please tell me you are still a virgin" Aiyana said worried.

"Omg yes I'm still a virgin we didn't go that far...But" I said

"But what Nina" she said.

"We kissed alot and ... I let him feel me up when I snuck out to La Push that one night to see him. But only my shirt came off and I told we had to stop" I said. Aiyana looked like she saw a ghost. I know this is bad but it was in the moment.

"Nina!!! What the hell that's practically sex!"she shouted.

"No Aiyana it's not. I told him we had to stop."I said.

"okay I know Nina sorry that was a little over exaggerated but seriously what if you start thinking those images in your head while we shift everyone is gonna see and i really don't want you to get hurt. You know how they are when they are beyond furious." she explained.

"I know Aiyana I don't know what to do. I broke up with him it should be over now.. right?"i asked.

"Okay while you're feeling like this I think it's best if you don't shift. Because I know you're not going to be able to focus during a time like this"Aiyana replied.

"You're right I'll just say i'm sick or something or just avoid them" I said.

"Okay girl let's get back to class. you can't sit next to me instead of Anthony" she said. I nodded and we went back to class. Juggling all of this was starting to stress me out.

~END OF SCHOOL DAY~

We were waiting for seth but he's taking forever. He is usually the first out of the three us to get to the front. A few minutes later we see him walking towards us.

"Hey what took you long?" Aiyana asked him.

"Oh sorry guys I got held up in period 6 cause I forgot to do my homework and she wanted to talk about it" he answered.

"At least you didn't get detention" i said.

"Yeah I made up some story on how I wasn't feeling well last night. Anyways ya'll ready to go to Sammy's?" he said. I was confused everyday we usually go to Aiyana's house.

"What are you talking about we are going to Aiyana's house" I said. He started to shake his head no.

" Now that all of us are officially apart of the pack Sam said we meet at his house with the rest of them once school's out." He explained.

"umm when did Sam say this?'" Aiyana asked.

"He called my house last night about it so let's hurry up we are already late"He said. So everything is changing Iguess GREAT! the last thing I wanna do right now is be surrounded by the whole pack. I just wanted to curl up in Aiyana's bed while they did their homework. But no Sam's house it is. About 30 min later we reach Sam's house and most of the pack are outside fooling around. Once we get in the house we all plopped down at the table.

"Hey guys" Emily said.

"Hey em" we all said.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked. Both Seth and Aiyana replied yes. I said no because I just wasn't in the mood for food right now. We all sat at the table and Aiyana and Seth actually started to pull out homework. I actually was homework free for the night. Maybe I could just go home. Sam came down the stairs a few moments later.

"Hey guys" he said. We all replied back with a greeting. I guess Sam notice I didn't have any work out in front of me.

"No homework tonight Nina?" he asked.

"Yeah I don't have anything tonight, I guess I will just head home and have an early night."I said starting to gather my stuff.

"No way it's only 2:30 come on you're gonna train."he said. Aiyana froze and I started to panic slightly. Think Nina think.

"Umm.. Sammy I'm not feeling to hot right now maybe another day." I said.

"You don't look that sick to me" he replied. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"It's that type of sick. Its period sick you wouldn't understand." I replied hoping that would get him off my ass.

"I don't smell blood" he replied. Emily, Aiyana, and I looked at him funny. Sam shook his head and laughed.

"Yes we are able to smell that type of thing" he said. Emily shook her head and placed food in front of Aiyana and Seth. They both said thank you.

"Sam leave the girl alone she doesn't feel like training today" Emily said.

"She doesn't have a choice come on let's go." he motioned me to follow him. I sighed loudly. This is the day I get killed. I put my backpack down and followed him. I turned and gave Aiyana a look. She sighed and got up.

"I'll come too my work isn't due 'till Friday" she said and elbowed Seth.

"Mine isn't either I'll join" he said. Bless their hearts. We got outside and Sam said shift. Me, Aiyana walked behind a tree to undress.

"Quit panicking, It will make it worst." Aiyana said. We shifted and joined everyone else.

"We're not doing anything major today we'll just show you how to patrol" Sam said.

We started off by the creek and made our way up from there. At times we would slow down and Sam said these are areas we should pay extra attention to. One of those areas was by the Cullen's house.

"Patrolling is so boring" Aiyana said. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to say that but we heard it anyways.

"Well get use to it princess" Paul said. We started passing by the cliff.

"Hey ladies do you wanna take another jump" Embry laughed.

"Shut up idiot" Aiyana replied. I guess we were taking a break cause everyone kinda dispersed along the cliff. I looked down at the beach and I saw a couple that looked kinda like Anthony and I. I Just couldn't control it my heart felt like it was starting to break all over again. And images of Anthony and I on La Push that night rushed to my head. I was so happy with him why couldn't it just stay like that. I try to leave those thoughts and I hear Aiyana shouting.

" Nina Stop!" she screamed. I turned around oh fuck.

"Nina what the fuck was that?" Paul said in a low and angry voice. Fear rushed all over my body. Both Sam and Paul were in front of me. The rest scattered in the back.

"Nina! Answer Me!" Paul shouted. He was starting to lose control of his anger. I do what I do best, panic. I dashed towards my house as fast as these four legs would take me. Oh dear god they are gonna kill me.

A/N Thank you so much for reading and thank you very much to the person who gave me awesome advice the last chapter. Hope You Like :)


	9. BUSTED PART TWO

Ninas Pov

I finally made it to my house. I shifted to human form and ran inside as quick as possible. I went to my room and go dressed quickly. I could hear the rest of them in front of my house. My heart was about to give out I don't think it was meant to beat this fast. A few moments later Paul bursted into my room. He yanked me from the bed and started to drag me to the door.

"Paul what are you doing stop please!" I begged him. I was struggling to get out of his hold this is the most I have ever been scared of him. Paul was dragging me down the stairs.

"Paul please stop! you're hurting me!" I yelled.

"Shut up Nina!" Paul yelled. He shoved me out the door in front of everyone. Everyone was staring at me intensely Aiyana looked just as terrified as I was.

"Nina come here" Sam said. I was too scared to move. Walking to Sam was the absolutely last thing I wanted to do. I just couldn't get my legs to move.

"Nina now you don't want me to have to go over there and get you" he said. I waited a few moments then started to walk toward him. Once I was a few feet away from him I stopped.

"What was all that by the cliff?' he asked me.

"It was just thoughts nothing serious" I said. Sam backhanded me across the face. I was so unprepared for it I fell back onto the ground. It hurt so bad tears sprung to my eyes. I could hear Aiyana gasp in the background. Sam was now towering over me.

"Get up now" He said. I scooted back from him got off the ground. I Took a few steps away from him and Paul push me forward again.

"Those were memories i'm not stupid Nina. Who is he??"He asked me.

"Why did you let him touch you like that?"Paul asked.

"I don't know it wasn't like that it was just…"I said.

"Just what Nina? Who is he and I swear if you lie to me."Sam said.

"Sam I'm sorry you just don't understand." I said. He backhanded me again. This time I didn't hit the ground. His temper was getting out of control. He was scaring me.

"Who is he Nina?"Sam yelled. I didn't answer him and looked down crying. Paul yanked my head up by my hair so I was looking at Sam.

"Answer Him" Paul said pulling my hair.

"He…..was my boyfriend for awhile but I broke up with him today I swear. I'm sorry" I finally said.

"You know the rules. And you went out with him anyway?" Sam asked.

" No Sam it wasn't like that. He made me happy and I really liked him he wanted to make it official I couldn't say no" I explained. Paul let go of my hair and backed away from me when Sam was getting closer to me.

"What did he do to you?" Sam asked. I was slightly confused by his question.

"What?" I asked scared and confused.

"What did he do to you Nina he was taking your clothes off " Sam said.

"Oh no we didn't do anything I swear…... nothing happened after that" I said.

"You're lying to me again." Sam said. Yanking my face up towards his.

"No Sammy I swear we didn't do anything"I said crying.

"Are you still a virgin ?" he asked me. I was so embarrassed right now I'm being humiliated in front of the whole pack.

"Yes" I said. Sam let go of my face and backed away from me.

"Are we going to tell the elders about this Sam?" Jared asked.

"No please Sam don't tell them it was nothing I swear" I begged,

"Shut up Nina you should be getting whipped right now. I don't even know if I should believe you. You could've had let that little boy fuck you. Can't believe you were at the beach acting like a whore." He said to me.

" Sam! She didn't do anything with him don't call her that!" Aiyana shouted in my defence.

"Stay out of it Aiyana you're in shit just like her" Jacob yelled.

"What! No she didn't do anything" I yelled back.

"She knew about what your were doing and didn't tell me so I could prevent it from going this far" Sam shouted at me.

"Nothing happened between us all we did was kiss. It didn't go that far why can't you just believe me" I said.

"It looked like more than that from what we saw the only way we'll know for sure is we go to the elders" Jared said.

"No! please don't put me through that those test are bogus"I pleaded.

"Sam we can't let the elders know about this they will violate her and make an example out of her." Seth said speaking up.

"Everyone Shut Up! No one is going to tell the elders we will figure this out ourselves. The last thing I want is them to know is pack business. Nina what's the boy's name?" Sam asked.

"His name is Anthony" i said scared of what he was going to say next.

"Do you know who that is Seth?" Sam asked.

"Yeah i know him."Seth replied.

"Tomorrow Seth Jacob go to school and find out how far they went and make sure he knows not to touch her again" Sam said.

"Seriously are you really going to do this, this is stupid" Aiyana said.

"Stay out of it Aiyana!" Jacob said to her.

"Nina, Aiyana you're not going to school for a couple of days" Sam said.

"No way I'm going" I said. I can't just let them hurt Anthony and sit at home.

"You have no room to argue with me. You'll be lucky if I even let you go back. No one speaks of this to anyone outside this pack. Paul belt her then bring her to my house around noon tomorrow .Jacob make sure Aiyana doesn't leave the house.As for everyone else do your patrols and that's it."Sam said. I looked at him shocked is he being serious.

"Nina get in the house" Paul said. I turned away from everyone and walked up the steps back into my house. This is probably the worst day of my life. All I wanted to do was dig a hole and bury myself in it. This is all crashing down so quickly and now i'm about to be belted by Paul who has anger issues. this day just can't get any better. I walked in the kitchen to get a glass of water. A few minutes later Paul entered the house and came to where I was.

"Nina you have to understand that you can't be in a relationship right now." Paul said.

"Why not Paul? Why can't I like someone without all you guys getting on my case about?" I yelled at him.

"Watch your tone you don't wanna land yourself in more shit with me. First you're too young and you know the rules set in stone already."he replied

"Really there are girls younger than me already having sex I'm fifteen Paul not nine. What am I supposed to do wait 'till I'm eighteen find a husband that you approve of so I can finally have a life?"I said.

"Yes Nina that's exactly right your don't even consider dating another boy until your eighteen. You know how serious that is." he replied.

"That's not fucking fair"I yelled. I can see that Paul officially lost his patience with me.

"That's it I'm done go get the belt." he replied. I looked at Paul with wide eyes full of fear.

"Now!"He yelled at me. I went upstairs at got a belt out of his closet when I turned around he was already in the room. He grabbed and turned me around towards the bed.

"Strip and bend over the bed." he told me. I slowly did what he said and bent over the bed.The sound of him doubling the belt terrified me.He put his hand on the small of my back and landed the first smack I jerked forward and tears immediately sprang to my ears. He continued a steady pace of harsh smacks for the next five minutes. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Paul please stop I'm sorry" I begged me.

"You will SMACK learn SMACK to respect SMACK the rules SMACK around here SMACK. Do you SMACK understand me SMACK?" He said.

"Yes Yes I'm sorry please stop. I understand" I begged him. He continued spanking me for about three more minutes. Then he finally stopped and put the belt down. My whole body went limp over his bed and I continued to cry. Paul walked out of his room slamming the door leaving by myself to calm down.

A/N Sorry if this chapter is kinda short. Hope you enjoyed it though


	10. Aftermath

Nina's Pov

I didn't know what to feel my body just felt numb. How did I let it get this far? This was the last thing I wanted. Its Tuesday and I'm stuck in my room awaiting noon until Paul comes and takes me to Sam's house. I can't even call Aiyana, Paul took away my phone. I hope Jacob or Seth don't do anything to hurt Anthony this is my fault he doesn't deserve that.

Aiyana's Pov

Oh god Nina why now? What are they going to do to her? Jacob came into my room looking somewhat angry.

"Did you know? "he asked me. In my mind I'm debating whether to tell the truth, but he already knows.

"Yes "I replied ashamed of myself.

"Why didn't you tell me? "He replied.

"I didn't want her to get in trouble. You don't understand how much she liked him and how happy she was with him. It was the happiest I've seen her in a long time.". I replied truthfully. She was happy.

"That doesn't matter Aiyana you know how much trouble she is in now!? You can never keep these things from me ever. Do you understand me?" He said trying not to be too loud, so my dad could hear.

"I understand. Is Sam going to tell the elders? We can't make Nina go through stupid hymen test they'll lie and paint her as a whore she'll be ruined." I said worried Sam would really let them hurt her.

"Right now, we don't speak of this to anyone. I don't think Sam will let it go that far it will look bad on all of us especially Nina." He said and with that he left. He was most likely on the way to our school to got talk to Anthony. I looked at my phone and tried calling Nina, I just wanted to make sure she hasn't lost her sanity. I don't want this to be her breaking point. She didn't answer it went straight to voice mail. Pau took her phone most likely. A few moments pass, and my phone starts to vibrate, and I don't recognize the number.

"Hello" I answer the phone.

"Hello is this Aiyana? "they reply.

"Yes, this is. How can I help you?" I replied to the familiar voice.

"Great this is Carlisle. I finished the translation of the book you all dropped off" He replied. Oh my gosh I nearly dropped my phone. The Book! I completely forgot we did that.

"Oh yes I remember. Wow that was quick thank you so much." I said.

"Your welcome I tried calling Nina but couldn't get a reply" He said.

"Oh, um Nina doesn't have her phone at the moment sorry for that. But um when do you want me to pick the book up? Are you available tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Yes, tomorrow night sounds good. See you then. "he said

"Okay great." I hung up after that. I had to figure out a way to tell Nina. Sam didn't say I have to stay in the house. I hurry up and get ready and make my way to Nina's house.

A/N I'm Back no more school so I can update more frequently. enjoy!


	11. WHAT IT MEANS PART ONE

Aiyana's Pov

I rush out the door before my Dad or Jacob could see me. I think it was best if i Just walked so I didn't take the truck its a twenty min walk i'll live. I get to her door and just walked in its usually always unlocked anyway. I rushed upstairs and barge into her room. She turned toward me scared but when she saw it was me she relaxed.

"Aiyana! What are you doing here? Are you crazy?" she told me as she hugged me tightly.

"A little crazy but this is important I needed to tell you before you went to Sam's house." I replied.

"WHat is it? Did something happen to Anthony?" She asked me worried.

"No not that i know of, but i'm sure he's cool for now because Jacob is still at the house anyways." I replied. When i told her that the worry went away in her face. I know that has to be driving her insane with worry.

"Thank God. Well what happened?" She asked.

"Carlisle called me and said he finished translating the book. I told him we could pick up the book tomorrow evening." I said.

"Oh my god i forgot about this is great we can finally know….. But tomorrow night? How the hell are we supposed to get there?" She asked.

"I can drive us i'm sure it will be quick. The faster we leave the better." I said.

"Yeah no that's not going to work i'm on lock down like i'm in prison if Paul even suspects I'm doing something sneaky he will belt me again. He hasn't stopped yelling at me since yesterday." She replied sad.

"We have to go get the longer we leave it there we are at risk of the elders finding out we took the book and they will know it was us because Harry just caught us snooping in there." I said frantically.

" I know I know but there's no way i can escape Paul or Sam without them questioning my every move we'll get caught and put into more shit. Your going to have to go by yourself." she replied.

"What? By myself hell no are you insane? I can't just go into a house full of leeches alone." I said.

"You're gonna have to its the only way. I can't go and I'm pretty sure after what happened to me last night Leah is not going to even try and do anything sneaky. The last thing she wants, is to get in trouble by Sam she'll be mortified even more than I already am" She said. I sat down on her bed and thought it over. She was right I'm going to have to go alone.

"Ok, I'll go. But how am I going to leave tomorrow night without anyone asking questions?" I asked her.

"Well you can tell your dad that you are going to the store really quick for Tampons and stuff"she replied.

"My dad doesn't run the show, Jacob does do you think he'll believe that?" I asked worried he won't fall for it.

" Jacob is probably going to be busy with Sam, now that I've created a mess. He won't even notice your gone just be back before the pack meeting." She said. After she said that we heard someone walk through the front door.

"Nina! Get down here" Paul yelled. Nina looked terrified once again.

"It's going to be okay" I said trying to soothe her.

"Time to face the music ….. Again" she replied sadly and headed out the room and I followed.

A/N I know I know… it's been nearly a year. I kinda lost motivation for writing and forgot about the story. But I'm back! I wanna finish up this story by the end of summer, so if you still wanna see what happens stay tuned. I know this chapter is painfully short but Part two will up Friday or Saturday and it will include Nina's consequence and what the book means.


End file.
